The Reincarnation of Love and blood
by mitsuki1313
Summary: Collab with zombiephantom17 Sasunaru in the 1500 Naruto and Sasuke fight in a war naruto dies and Sasuke becomes immortal and swears to find Naruto again Vampire Fic Sasuke-seme Naruto-uke
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

1500 century~

Blood was everywhere.

Uchiha Sasuke continued to breathe rapidly. He looked around his surroundings.

Bloody corpses rotting on the ground. Crimson stained grass blades. A dark sky that started to pour its rain and a fog embracing everything.

Even though he shed the blood of both his comrades and his enemy's soldiers it wasn't enough. Not enough.

Not even close enough to simmer his murderous rage. He looked over at one certain corpse and began to tremble in physical and emotional agony.

He slowly limped over to the dead man and collapsed next to him.

His skin wasn't the normal tan it always was, it was more of a white-ish pale, his were a dulled blue-grey instead of the shining crystalline cerulean that Sasuke loved so much, and his golden locks were covered in dirt, blood and it probably stank from all the filth.

The raven-haired young man felt tears at his eyes.

Naruto.

His Naruto…

His everything…was dead.

And he couldn't save his dear beloved. He just wanted his life to end already.

"Hn. How disappointing Sasuke. You couldn't prevent the death of your…loved one."

Sasuke's eyes widened. That voice. Only one person he knew had such a stern, cold voice. He slowly looked up and saw his Uncle Madara. When did he appear?

"However I won't allow you to die yet…you will thank me for this."

Madara leaned down and pulled Sasuke's head up revealing his neck.

"Be grateful, child. I am going to make you immortal."

Excruciating pain shot through Sasuke's body. He could feel his blood leave his body slowly and started to feel dizzy. He looked over to Naruto and remembered what the blonde had told him before they entered battle.

"_Sasuke, let us make an oath, that if we are to meet our deaths on the battle field we will meet again some how in the next life."_

'_Naruto…'_

The Blood that was lost from his body was replaced with venom that had a burning sensation.

'_Naruto I promise no matter what, even if I have to steal, lie, or commit murder I will find you…'_

TBC

REVIEW

NO FLAMING

Collab with Zombiephantom17


	2. Chapter 2

"Damnit, does he ever stop talking?" Naruto said to his friends as his teacher Iruko Umino was talking about the new assignment coming up for his Languag Arts Class.

"mmmmm", Iruka snickered quietly, "Huh whats so funny Iruka Sensie?",a student asked, curious.

"It's just that….NARUTO IS TALKING LIKE HE CAN AFFORD IT BUT CAN'T ESPECIALLY WITH THAT BIG FAT D ON HIS LAST ASSIGNMENT!". The class busted out into a fit of laughter,

"Just kill me" Naruto whispered to his boyfriend Sai sitting next to him. Sai was simply looking out window until he heard someone speak to him.

"Huh, what". Naruto gave a blank look at his other and replied "Forget it", with this Sai continued looking out the window, while Naruto slowly sank down into his chair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasuke~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke was starring blankly at a photo, but not just any photo, the photo. He was staring particularly at one of the figures in the center, the one who stood out the most, not just cause that blonde ruffled hair, or those bright ocean blue eyes, or that beautiful sun kissed skin, but just the warm glow that he could not only see and feel, but he could still remember how god it felt just being near him. As Sasuke was admiring the individual in the picture he didn't notice a dark figure appear in his room, he looked up a moment later and saw his creator, Madara. "Sasuke what are you doing?", Sasuke put down the picture on his night stand and replied "Nothing Uncle". Sasuke always called his creator Uncle it seemed like the best casual and informal way to refer to him. "Mourning over him doesn't help with the healing." Will you just shut up and leave or just tell me why your here." "Hm, well I'm coming to tell you that I'm going out tonight, the Vampire Council is having a meeting tonight dealing with some new laws being finalized," Sasuke was looking at him but was completely ignoring every word waiting to be left alone again. "So tonight I'm allowing you to leave the mansion go explore, have fun, and maybe feed while your out. "Ok whatever can you leave now?". With an annoyed expression Madara replied "Fine I'm gone I'll see you tomorrow." "Bu-Bye" Sasuke waited a few seconds before getting out of his bead putting on some new pair of clothes. "Want me to have fun, I'll have fun alright" Sasuke said with a smirk and just as quickly as he had gotten up he exited the room and left the giant mansion empty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naruto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was at home rushing to finish his homework, "Gotta hurry last time I was late Sakura nearly slapped my face off!" After his homework was done he rushed to the bathroom washing s face, brushing his teeth, combing his hair, then he threw on a pair of jeans from his hamper followed by a orange tee-shirt and scurried out of his familie's single family home. "Please don't be late, please don't be late, please don't be late!" "YOUR LATE NARUTO!" Sakura yelled at her friend while surrounded by her other friends from class.

"I'm SO sorry but all that homework Iruka Sensei gave me was really-"NO EXCUSES!" Naruto tensed as Sakura stalked over to him slowly raising her arm ready to slap the crap out of him. He balled up getting ready for the impact sakura's but didn't feel anything. When he opened he eyes he gawked, Sai was holding Sakura's wrist crushing it with brutal force "OW, PLEASE STOP!" Sai had a menacing look on his face as he looked at his hand wrapped around her wrist squeezing it tighter and tighter. "Sai…" Naruto whispered "Stop…..please…" Instantly Sai let go turning around to wrap his arms around Naruto. Naruto slowly wrapping his arms around his other. "Oww Sai, that hurt…alot!" Sai just stuck his face in between the juncture of Naruto's neck and head. "Come on you guys, we are abut to go into one of the hottest clubs in Konoha! Lets enjoy tonight, now lets go in." stated Kiba. The others agreed all going inside followed by a very possessive Sai holdig a slightly conused Naruto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasuke~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke was sitting at the bar of a club, it's supposed to be one of the best ones in Konoha.

"Excuse me sir are you sure you don't want something, you've been sitting here for the last 20 minutes and you haven't ordered a thing?" the female bartender asked.

Sasuke observed the bartender, her hair was a bright red color, she had pale skin, she was dressed in a V-cut dresss that stopped below her knees. Yes, She'll be a fine meal.

"Actually I was leaving but I'm not quite sure were the bathroom is would you mind showing me?" The girl looked at him strange for a second until she replied " Sure, follow me."

She exited the counter and walked by Sasuke, he followed quickly behind. As the were walking Sasuke noticed the door leading to an alley coming up and right before they passed it Sasuke pushed her out the door and pushing her up against the brick wall of the building.

"Wh-What are you doing?" She asked terrified. Sasuke looked at the red head and smirked. "Just Having a little fun." He said before digging his fangs into her neck as she screamed wishing to be saved until she was completely drained.

When he finished her off he looked as if he was about to retch "Some fun, she taste like shit" Sasuke fled the scene not realizing that going back inside could've turned his whole night into something miraculous.

TBC

REVIEW

NO FLAMMING


	3. Chapter 3

The Reincarnation of Love and Blood 3

"_So do you understand our mission, soldiers?" The sergeant asked the group of solider which included a certain Uchiha. He nodded the plan was to find some men to shanghai. Simple as that._

"_Alright, we'll meet back here in 1200 hours(at 12:00am)Move out!"_

"_Yes sir."_

_Sasuke observed his surroundings. He had to find a good bar for new recruits. But before he could get anywhere he was pushed to the ground with somebody on top of him._

"_Ow Ow ow ow ow ow! That fucking hurt!"_

_Sasuke was going to yell at the moron but stopped at the sight of the boy. He was a beautiful blond haired blue eyes sun-kissed 16 year old boy with whisker like marks on each cheek and a stupid look on his face._

_The blond started to panic. "I-I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going! I didn't mean to-"_

_Sasuke smirked at the blonde's nervous state. He was just too cute._

"_Dobe, as much as I like you sitting on my crotch, we will get trampled if we continue to lie here."_

_The blond stopped yammering and jumped up off of the handsome ravenette._

"_I am not a dobe, you you you TEME!" The blonde yelled. Sasuke stifled a laugh. _

"_What's your name, Dobe?" He asked_

_The blonde boy pouted. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto not dobe, teme."_

_Sasuke smirked this boy was either very brave or amazingly stupid for insulting a soldier. But either way he liked the little blonde._

"_I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke took Naruto's hand and chastely kissed it. "It is a pleasure to meet you Naruto."_

_Naruto blushed and pulled his hand away. "YOU PERVERTED TEME!"_

_Sasuke returned back to the meeting destination at midnight. Sasuke smirked at his fellow soldiers struggling with a few drunken men he found._

"_Oi Uchiha, Come on its time to go."_

_Sasuke sighed and followed the rest of the soldiers but stopped to a hult when he saw one of the men that were collected in the shanhai._

"_N-Naruto?"_

_Sasuke ran over to him and shook him to wake up. "Naruto, Naruto wake up!"_

_Naruto slowly but surely woke up. "Sasuke…Sasuke what's going on? What happened?"_

_Sasuke looked away in shame and held Naruto closely to him. _

"_Naruto, I'm sorry. This is my fault. I promise I will protect and make sure nothing happens to you."_

Sasuke sighed as he let his past continue to haunt him.

Naruto laid his head down on the bar table as he watched his boyfriend and friends get drunk and make jack asses of themselves. The blonde suddenly felt like puking when he saw Sakura strip teasing drunkenly.

Naruto walked out to the back to get some air but froze at the sight in front of him and screamed.

The sight of the dead and bloody bar waitress.

TBC


End file.
